


First Kiss

by silverxstone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ben Woodburn - Freeform, F/M, how do i post something to ao3, how does this even work??, the title doesnt even make sense i am sorry, this one's kinda shitty but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxstone/pseuds/silverxstone
Summary: "Have you any plans for Valentine's Day tonight?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This would be my first time writing and posting an imagine / fic. So if you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know! :) xxxxxx

# First Kiss

Sitting on the couch, watching television, Ben turns to her and asks,

"Hey, you got a plan tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Heh, just curious. I feel sorry for your single arse."

"Fuck off, Ben. It's not like you've got some plans yourself."

"Hey, unlike you, I actually do have a plan for tomorrow."

"What? You hired someone to be your date for a night?" she asks him with a smug smile on her face. There's no way that guy, her stupid best friend, has got a real plan. The only plan he's got is pranking her and making her feel miserable on Valentine's day like he's always done for the past three years.

"Oh fuck off! No, I asked Beth if she was free tomorrow and if she wanted to go out with me, and she said yes!" Ben answers her with a big smile on his face.

"Oh? Beth?" Her smile fades. "Well, that's good then. You finally have someone to spend the most beautiful day of the year with!"

"Lord, fucking calm down, Gregory House! No need to be sarcastic." He laughs as he punches her shoulder playfully. "So, that's it? You're not gonna make fun of me? Ask me how much did I pay her to say yes?"

"Why would I do that? You deserve it, anyway. She's amazing, you're... alright. Even that's a compliment! You guys are gonna be great together! Why are you looking at me like that? That was genuine, okay. What? I can't say something nice about my best friend, is that what you're saying?"

"No, just that usually when I tell you about me going out with a girl, you always go on telling me what's good or bad about her and give me advice. See, now I'm nervous!"

"Oh, come on. As long as you don't wear that ripped skinny jeans, you'll be alright." She says as she gives him a cheeky smile.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Glad the feeling's mutual, babe."

Ben laughs, and kisses her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're my best friend. Okay, I gotta get going, now. Trent's gonna kill me if I'm late to his FIFA tournament with the lads. Love you."

As he walks to the front door, she yells the words 'Love you too' with a sad smile, glad that he can't see it.

\---------------------

Once he leaves, she gets up and turn off the television. As she heads to the bathroom to take a shower, she passes the refrigerator where she keeps mostly pictures of her and Ben together. There's one from the carnival, there's one from his first team debut, and... there's one from when he scored his first goal. The two of them, laughing together, with Ben's left hand punching the air and the other wrapped around her shoulder. Giving herself a pity smile, she looks away from the pictures.

Fuck. Why is this getting into me? He's my best friend, for fuck's sake. What does it have to do with me? Am I jealous? No. No way. He's my best friend, that would be ridiculous. Or maybe I'm just scared of him getting hurt, like what's happened before? That makes more sense, but then again, not really... He's going out with someone who's actually keen of him, and is actually good for him. Fuck, I need to stop.

With all the overwhelming thoughts, she enters her bathroom. "You need to stop." she says loudly in front of the mirror, pointing at herself, before taking off her clothes and stepping in to the shower

\---------------------

It's the fourteenth, and already seven in the evening. She'd spent her day working on her research paper, trying to ignore the feeling that's become a lump in her throat, feeling lonely, thinking about calling her best friend to let it all out when it occurred to her that it, the stupid feeling, was actually about him. And now she's lying on the couch, flipping the tv channels, when she hears a knock on the door. Irritated, she gets up and opens it. Standing in front of the door in the freezing rain, is her best friend, wet from head to toe.

"Ben, fuck, what the hell?"

"Hey, yeah!", Ben says, giving her an awkward wave. "Uh, can I... can I come in? It's freezing and uh, I'm pretty sure if I stand here any longer I'll pass out fr-"

"Fuck, right, sorry, come on in." She motions for him to enter the house. Once he gets in, she immediately goes into the bathroom and takes out a clean, fresh towel from her closet. When she gets back, she takes his jacket off and wraps the towel around him.

"Seriously, Ben, what the fuck are you doing here? And how did you even get here? Did you walk?

"Uh, yeah... I had dinner with Beth but uhm, it didn't go really well."

"But, why? That ha-"

"I don't know. We were having dinner but I think we're just not meant to be, okay? She was nice and smart and easy to talk to. But it felt wrong. I couldn't even talk to her because I kept thinking about this other girl and how I should've told her I loved her instead of spending my day with someone I don't really like. And I guess Beth sensed it and asked what was wrong, so I told her. And, uh, she was fine with it? I don't know, she told me to go meet that girl and tell her how I feel. So I did."

"Love? What?" She asks him, oblivious to what's happening. "What are you talking about, Ben? What do you m-"

"It's you. Fuck, it's always been you, X." Smiling, he lets his hand reach for her cheek. "I _**love**_ you."

He moves closer to her, slowly, until his body touches hers. His face is just an inch away from hers, now, and she could see things that she hadn't noticed before. Like how long his eyelashes actually are. How his eyes change colour every time he blinks. Green, and then blue, and then sea blue, and then... Before she could finish her thought, she feels his lips touching hers.

Softly, at first, he kisses her. His hands move to her hips, and he holds her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Electricity shoots through her body as his kiss gets deeper, and harder. Her fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. Bodies touching, so close that he's sure that, any moment, their bodies could become one.

"I love you too.", she whispers, breaking the kiss. She lowers her hand and touches his lips. This is what I've been longing for, she thinks to herself. Silence fills the room, giving the two people in it a moment. In love, exploring every inch of each other's faces. As their eyes meet, he feels like the world is exploding. Every feeling he's felt, every moment he's spent with her, has led to this. Breaking the silence, he quietly asks,

"So, have you any plans for Valentine's Day tonight?"

"Idiot.", she says as she smiles and reaches for him again.


End file.
